The Darkness in Shade
by Streaky the tiger
Summary: Ok, this is sort of a test so im not sure how this story will turn out.  Shade was just your average bratty little brother, until his sister dissapeared. now he must find her , with only one clue to guide him, a certaint white tiger.


**Dedicated to Crystal and my little bro, the two biggest Shadow fans I Know.**

**This story is kind of an exsperiment, so I might not finish it. Of couse I will try to continue it if I get some reviews though. My new darker O.C. is introduced in here.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. They belong to Sega. I own Streaky the tiger, and share ownership of Shade the wolf with my little brother.**

**Ok now that that out of the way enjoy the story.**

"Somewhere across this Barren wasteland." Those words kept echoing in Shade's mind as the grit in the wind stung his eyes. " This place truly is a wasteland. ", he thought as he truddged stubornly forward.

The dark gem in his claws seemed to absorb light and every time he looked at it he remembered his

quest. To find his sister and destroy anyone in his way. Right now the only one in his way was that

tiger, he scowled,

"She claims she knows nothing, but I saw her."

The night his sister vanished, Shade recalled that he wandered towards his sisters room and as he

peeked through the door he saw standing on the balcony in the moonlight was a white tiger. The next

instant as swift and silent as the wind itself she was gone, and the room was empty.

"I'll find that cat and the I'll beat the stuffing out of her till she talks."

With this thought to fuel his strength, he pressed on though the searing heat of that strange swampy

desert. The mud sucked at his shoes and caked his fur and tail while the extreme heat sapped his

strength and still he pressed on. After a while the heat became too much for the thick furred wolf and

he collapsed. The dark gem in his claw, the sight of it nagged him to press on forward no matter what

but his body would not allow it. The power type had run out of strength.

Far away from the muck and blistering heat the accused tiger, Streaky was sunning herself on the

beach near the sea palace. A small cd player sat on a rock beside her blaring the song What Im Made 

of. Amy, Cream and Cheese had come for a visit. Normaly just like Sonic, Streaky would be dashing

about exploring the world but she figured since they caught her she would humor them. A small smirk

stretched across her face as she thought of how forcefully Amy had insisted on the picnic.

" No doubt wondering about Sonic."Streaky chuckled.

Streaky was the only person who could keep up with Sonic, thus Amy asumed that she would know

where he was. Well, she was not exactly the only person who could keep up. There was Shadow.

Streaky frowned as she thought of the moody hedgehog.

"Shadow was just as fast as Sonic and me, though I wonder if his speed is real. Its strange, that guys story, from what I have heard he appeared in another demention was meant to destroy that world but died saving that world instead." Streaky shook her head "But then he reappeared in this demension and started picking fights with Sonic again and then stopped a buch of evil aliens by helping Sonic.."

Streaky layed down and stare at the sky while she pondered the canundrum.

"He died but he is alive, He is evil but a hero."

It confused Streaky to no end to think how one creature could have so many contradictions about

himself.

"A hero and villan." Streaky whispered to herself. "You can only be one or the other you can't be both."

Some rumors suggest that the Shadow in this demension is just another one of Eggheads robots.

Streaky thought of the first time she meet Shadow. She shuddered at the thought. Shadow had

managed to pin Sonic down and was pounding him mercilessly. Streaky had to drag him off of Sonic

which mainly suceeded in getting herself caught in a duel with him. She cringed at the thought.

"I only escaped thanks to the World Rings, without them..." She tried to disperse such thoughts. "No, point in thinking what might have happened, I beat him and that was that." She recalled the memory of him being blown away literally after she used the World Rings. "He probably ended up regions away. It was an unlucky run for Sonic though, I'm sure he could have handeled it It he had not tripped. One things for sure I don't want to face Shadow again."

A question Rouge asked burned in the back of her mind.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

Streaky stared at the clouds for a long moment.

"No, I didn't."

Streaky was a hero who did not kill anyone unless she had to and even then deep down in her heart

she could feel that he was alive.

"Too tough to kill." One things for sure, Eggman could never have made that Shadow, At least not without help.

Just then a frisbee landed practicaly in her lap.

"Hey, Streaky, want to play frisbee with us?"

Streaky pushed those dark thoughts to the back of her mind,

"Sure." she called as she ran to them. After all there is no point in letting that sunny day be darkened

by thoughts of the past.

Shade's eyes were opened in a heartbeat (he was never one to relax or lesiurely wake up.)

He struggeled to sit up and found himself in sort of an oasis of sorts. Suddenly with a jolt he realised

the the dark gem that he had been carrying this whole time was gone. He scrambled to his feet trying

to find it.

"No, I need that gem if I am ever going to have a hope of catching Streaky!"

He stumbled for he had not quite gotten over the damage the heat had inflicted.

"Lose something?", a cool almost emotionless voice asked.

Startled Shade searched for the source of the voice. About 5 feet away, with the dark gem in his hand,

a mysterious **black** hedgehog stared icely at him.

"Thats mine." Shade grumbeled.

With a quick flick of the wrist the hedgehog tossed the gem towards him as careless and calm as if he

were doing nothing more than thowing out garbage.

"You can keep it." He said with what sounded almost like disgust in his voice. "It's no Chaos Emerald."

The wolf glared at the headgehog."Chaos, Shmaos What does that have to do with the fact that your messing with my stuff." Shade yelled grabbing the jewel.

The black headgehog just sneared, "Whatch it fleabag or I may decide to correct the mistake I made when I saved you."

Unfortunately for Shade his bad temper got the better of him (he allways had a bad temper). He tried

to punch the black and red headgehog in the face only to miss him when he simply steped out of the

attacks way, This threw shade off balance causeing him to fall face first into a mud puddle. Shade, the

now brown wolf quickly tried to attack the headgehog with a flying takle. The headgehog simply

sidsteped out of the way again and then grabbed him by the scruff and slamed him (face first again)

into a nearby boulder and pinned him there pulling the wolf's arms back so that he could not wrigle

free.

After a few tenses seconds the hedgehog said "Your not worth my time, wolf."

The hedgehog then promptly dropped him and walked away. Shade quickly got up to challenge him

agin only to see that he was gone. he saw the trackes and though they were strange he saw that

whoever it was took off running.

"Yeah You beter run!" he yelled after him eventhough he was long gone.

Shade sat down in a huff under a palm tree.

"What a jerk. Though he seemed almost familure." After he calmed down he pulled a folded picture out of his glove.

He unfolded it only to groan in despair when he found that it was ruined due to the mud that he had

been trudgeing through.

"Man, now how am I supposed to show people what she lookes like?"

He picked something out of the mud on the picture and took it to the waters eadge to clean it (while he

was at it he washed the mud out of his fur). It was a small pendant on a leather strap with black and

white beads on it. Ther pendant itself was shaped like a cresent moon with a star on the lower point.

In the center of the moon was allmost a stainded glass like stone that was many different shades,

shades and hues of blue and green. He wrapes the leather strap around his wrist so that he would not

lose the necklace as he emptied the mud out of his shoes. The heavy black and bronze steal toed

shoes clanged as he dropped them on the ground, the spikes on the toes diging small trentches in the

dirt. He then threw the leather/brass knuckles down and slipped his gloves off. He rubbed his hands

together almost as if he was not used to the feel of muddy fur.

'huh, this is gonna take some getting used to.' He sighed.

He stopped rubbing his hands together and held the pendant up to the sun. He stared at it for a long

moment.

'I swear Ill find you, even if I have to destroy everything in my way."


End file.
